


两个人的承诺

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: 三个人听（老维 银手 女V）
Kudos: 7





	两个人的承诺

“老维，做爱是什么感觉？”你窝在老维怀里，天台的风吹的你有些冷，你不禁收紧了缠绕在老维脖子上的手臂。强尼坐在天台揣着手臂，他对你与老维的亲密举动一向都不满意，

“我艹，V，这事儿你他妈应该直接找我！”

然而他只是个电子幽灵，除了你以外谁也看不见他。只要你打定主意不理他，他就干扰不到你和老维之间静谧柔和的气氛。

“做爱？如果你想的话，我们可以试试。”老维在你眉骨上留下一吻，顺着眼窝鼻梁一路向下，最后轻轻压上你的嘴唇，静待你的答复。维克多又一次把你从死者世界强拉回来，可你们都知道这也许就是最后一次了。

“赶紧他妈的走吧！从神與回来，你想干，老子能操的你高潮一整天。”

你无视了强尼的嘴臭，从神與回来？这很有可能是你和老维的最后一次温存。你后悔没有早点明白老维的心意，那样你就不用为了证明什么，最后落得现在这个样子。你轻轻咬了下维克多的嘴唇，“不是试试，这是我的承诺。”

维克多听了你如此定义，猛的扣紧你把你的气息全都封锁在他的唇齿间。你也动情的回应着他，气氛炽烈，你们早该这样做。

“我艹V，你他妈不是来真的吧？”

“闭嘴吧强尼，好歹让我好好体验一次。”维克多放开你的嘴唇，吻降下到你的领口，他的手握着你柔软的乳肉，在上面点燃星星野火。

“你本可以找我的，真的，保你满意。”

“去你妈的。”你眼神迷离，冲着强尼的方向比了个中指。他看起来可比平时更生气，揣着手臂直接消失。维克多从你颈窝抬起头，小心的横抱起你。老维一步一步慢慢走向他的卧室，每一步都留给你逃走的余地。你本来对性充满了好奇，可到了现在你心中只剩下紧张。老维一直都是这样，留给你太多的时间去考虑，久到让你心生犹豫。你把头枕到老维结实的肩膀上，不过以后再也不会了，你的老维就是这么一个总想替你周全的人，你只要闻着他身上的气味就能完全放松下来。老维永远是那个让你最安心的选择。

你被老维轻轻放到床上，维克多常年单身，他的床就是简简单单的单人弹簧床，这对你们两个成年人来说，有点太小了。老维覆在你身上，不急不缓的抚摸你肌肉的曲线，用他灵巧的指腹在你全身轻轻撩拨。

“V，你他妈认真的？”强尼蹲到床边，凑近了你的脸，恶狠狠的问，“我以为咱们俩才是天造地设的那一对儿。”

“去你妈的强尼，你那个电子鸡巴有个鸡巴用，一边撸去。”维克多的手已经伸进了你的裤子，在内裤外揉捏按压。强尼也坐到床上，身为一个幽灵的他没有重量，这世界上只有你一个人才能感受到他。你感受到他的手指在和老维较劲，老维刚离开的地方，他就会按压的更狠。老维若是探入你的肉缝，强尼就会把整根手指插进去。在两个男人双重刺激下，你再也没有力气，完全瘫倒在维克多的怀里。

强尼的手指在你的小穴小幅度的搅动，来自身体内部的触感让你有一些不舒服。可维克多已经褪掉你的上衣，用嘴唇在你身上撩拨起更多的情欲，下身就倒也不那么难受了。只是渐渐高涨的情欲使你难耐的呻吟出声，换来维克多在你乳头轻轻一咬，和强尼手指的狠狠一插。

“啊……”这感觉真的过于刺激，你几乎没法克制自己的声带。

“艹，V，你他妈还真是第一次？艹不行！你不能跟这个老头子干！”

“老维，快要了我吧，我好难受。”你拉扯着老维的皮带。强尼一直在你脑中嗡嗡说个不停，你只想赶紧做到他闭嘴。

老维啄着你的耳朵安慰你，“再说一遍，我可就要让你受伤了。”

老维一直就是这样，过于温柔，当他终于磨磨蹭蹭把火热的性器贴到你泥泞的小穴之上时，强尼早就把你的小嘴儿侵犯的合都合不上，只能任口水顺着嘴角流下去。你手上握着强尼的性器，你们的荷尔蒙是共通的，快感就像湖中翻起的波浪，在你们之间的反射中不断增强。

老维分开你的双腿，你下身已经湿的不像话。老维也没想到你会这么快就兴奋起来，他本还想替你放松一下紧张的肌肉。不过现在你看起来倒真像是完完全全准备好了。他扶着沉甸甸的家伙慢慢挤了进去，你的肉壁被老维的阴茎彻底撑开。你没觉得特别疼痛，只是稍微有些异物入侵的不适感。这让你不自觉的加大了手劲。

“艹，你他妈别这么使劲！”强尼抽出插在你嘴里随意搅动的手指，狠狠在你雪白雪白的乳房上摸了一把，他拨弄了一下樱色的凸起，酥麻感更是浪潮一般袭来。

“孩子，别夹这么紧，我真的会忍不住。”老维感到了你肌肉紧绷，他不知道你正被过于强烈的快感推到了悬崖，普通的性爱可达不到这种程度。

“被他操有这么爽么？”强尼看着你整个上半身都开始变粉，欲望和怒气都在上涨。他的情绪随后也传到了你的脑子里，你想抓着老维的胳膊，在他身上留几条抓痕，抓烂他的理智，“艹，维克多，你就不能痛快点操我么。”

维克多的理智早就在你湿漉漉的目光下溃不成军了，没有哪个男人会拒绝自己心爱的女人如此高亢的欲望。老维原本担心你第一次会承受不住他的索求，但现在显然情况变了。维克多把你的双腿分开到最大，毫不留情的整根进出。

“啊……艹啊……”你已经分不清是在发泄突如其来的不适感，还是想让老维再用力些。强尼很快也感受到了你的快感，粗哑的呻吟出声。强尼的声音狂野又毫不吝啬的展示他的欲望，他的音色一直都是那个引诱你堕落的小恶魔。

而你一直以来的圣父维克多，如今正为你沉沦，堕为人间的世俗凡人。他的表情不再云淡风轻，而是抿紧了嘴唇，露出饥饿的目光。他粗粝的性器正努力在你身体里永远烙上他的印记。

老维把你抱起来盘坐在他腿上。你全身的重量都坐在了他的阴茎上，这也让他进的更深，深到有些疼痛。你趁着和老维接吻的空挡，悄悄支撑起自己的身体，好把老维的大家伙出去一些。这个时候强尼也爬上床，贴着你的后背坐了下来，“被这老家伙操的还挺疼，”强尼不满意老维的技术，从后面抱着你，啃咬这你的后颈。一只手深入到你的下半身，探索到你老维结合的地方，用力揉搓你甬道的边缘，试图寻找你最敏感的那一点。

老维感觉不到银手的存在，可你却非常抗拒强尼在一旁摸索你和老维最亲密的那个地方。你在强尼的手下确实收获到了酥麻的快感，你对此感到更加生气，忍不住骂到，“强尼，滚你妈的！”你这时还没意识到这句话可不仅仅存在于你的脑中。

维克多的脸色变得危险起来，没人愿意听自己女人在床上叫别的男人的名字。老维知道那个电子幽灵7×24小时的存在于V的身体，可连这种时候他都要出现在你脑海，未免有些不合规矩。一股微酸的怒意从老维心尖蔓延开来，呵，7×24？那你就好好看着她在我身下是多么娇艳动人。老维恶意的想着，抓着你光裸的后背开始挺动起来。他含着你一侧的乳尖，舌头辗转撩拨，不时大力吮吸一口，他带给你的欢愉让你高声叫喊，“啊……老维，求求你……”

“求我什么？求我跟他一样滚出去？”老维在你胸口狠狠一咬，留下红红的印子。你泪眼婆娑的瞅着他，还没反应过来你刚才泄露了强尼也在的秘密。强尼在你耳边嗤笑着，拉扯着你另外一边的乳头，“这老家伙吃醋了。”你的小穴传来异样的感觉，不同于维克多的阴茎火热粗壮。你几乎感觉不到它的温度，也没有形状。但你能感觉到它确确实实插在你的阴道，你能感受到它带来的摩擦感。这是强尼的家伙。

“求求你，操死我吧……”你放弃了理智，选择放任荷尔蒙在你体内作祟，你吐出这一句话，两个人都在听。

“我是谁？”维克多托住你紧实的屁股，你不满足他，他绝对不会让你得到一丝丝欢愉。

“维克多……你是维克多”你每说一声，强尼就狠狠往里面顶一下。摩擦的感觉让你更加难耐，但你脑中却传来了强尼干你而得来的快感。

“维克多，操我，维克多……”你故意不停的叫着老维的名字，实际上已经被强尼的抽插折磨至高潮的边缘。

老维只感觉到你的肉壁还在不断抽紧，这次它们像有了各自的意识，蠕动吮吸，他再也支撑不住理智的思考了。他不是没干过处女，可没有一个像你一般，既能充分接受他，又把他裹得那样紧密。他的女孩被他所带来的浪潮席卷，低伏在他身上，还不住的轻声呼唤他的名字，这让他体会到了前所未有的满足。

在你的喘息呢喃中，维克多个强尼一前一后，两根阴茎在不同次元上同时撞着你的花心，强尼坏心眼的在你耳边低低念到，“你真他妈的骚，居然两根鸡巴同时给你开苞，爽么，我的小婊子。”

你被他充斥着欲望和妒忌的声线戳中了内心深处的小小虚荣心。夜之城活生生的传奇在你面前，为你的肉穴低声喘息，夜之城不灭的传奇在你身后嫉妒的发疯。你羞耻又得意，最后在强烈的满足下你高潮了。

随着你的高潮，强尼首先忍不住骂了一句简短的粗话。他受不了你高潮时迷醉的荷尔蒙，首先结束了战斗，离开了你的视线。你怀疑他到底有没有射精，电子的精液，会有这种东西？而后很快，强尼射精的快感也映射回给你。你像被推下了大海，无力挣扎，没人堵着你的嘴，可你仍旧无法呼吸。

你全身的神经全都失控了，泪水，口水，爱液，尿液。乱七八糟的流了老维一肩膀，喷湿了老维的下身和大腿。维克多猛的把你压回床上，从背后狠狠操你，维克多的性器实在是太大了，这个姿势让你觉得内脏都被压迫的移了位。你想讨饶，可现在的你根本说不出一句完整的话，只能无力的虚抓着床单，发出意味不明的音节，伴随着弹簧床嘎吱嘎吱的节奏，最后老维在你圆润的肩膀留下了又一排深红的齿痕，

“你属于我，只属于我。”在老维的不断地攻击中，你变成了一摊软泥瘫在床上。老维的动作越来越凶猛，他最后的冲撞让你知道了老维作为拳击手的实力。活传奇，这世界上没人能比得上他。最后你连呻吟的力气都没有了，只能呆呆的张着嘴，尽量保持呼吸。你的小穴已经没法习得更多的快感，维持着痉挛的状态，直到维克多的性器胀大，射出粘稠的精液。维克多看着他的精液溢出被他蹂躏得红肿不堪小穴，他才惊觉他失了理智，甚至忘记了这是你的第一次。

老维把失神的你搂过来，圈在怀里，吻着你的额头，另一只手小心的替你按摩腰椎。你的手虚弱的搭在他胸口，维克多的气味包裹着你，在你尾椎恰到好处的力度也让你放松下来，最后你安心的陷入了沉沉的睡眠中。

“而我会永远等着你。”老维看着你还泛着孩子气的脸，他如此回应你对他的承诺。


End file.
